harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hagrid's Hut
Hagrid's Hut served as a home to Rubeus Hagrid (and some of his pets, including Fang) during his years as gameskeeper and teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a small wooden cabin located outside of Hogwarts Castle, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were amongst the Hogwarts students who regularly visited Hagrid in his hut. History At some point in or before the 1980s, Hagrid tried using the Fire-Breathing Potion, and his hut nearly burned down. 1991–1992 The 1991–1992 school year was Harry Potter's first year in Hogwarts, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They visited Hagrid's hut occasionally and in April of 1992, the trio saw a dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback, for the first time which hatched from an egg. Hagrid named it Norbert. On the same night, they noticed Draco Malfoy sneaking from the window of Hagrid's hut and listening to their discussion. The four students received detention for being out of bed late at night. As punishment, they had to go to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Argus Filch escorted the four from the castle to Hagrid's cabin and they split into two groups. 1992–1993 Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy along with Prof. Dumbledore visited the hut to discuss the incident of the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets. The Ministry decide to send Hagrid to Azkaban prison. They assumed that Hagrid was the one who re-opened the Chamber. Unnoticed by the Minister and Draco's father, Harry and Ron hid inside the Invisibility cloak and were present in Hagrid's hut. Before Hagrid's departure, he instructed Ron and Harry to "...follow the spiders." and reminded them to feed Fang. 1993–1994 's scheduled execution, Walden Macnair, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and an elderly Committee member approach Hagrid's Hut]] Headmaster Dumbledore revisited the hut to inform Hagrid that he will replace Prof. Kettleburn after he retired in teaching the Care of Magical Creatures subject. This job was one Hagrid had always wanted. Cornelius Fudge, still Minister for Magic at the time, revisited the hut, now with Walden Macnair to attend the execution of Buckbeak the Hippogriff after the creature had injured Draco Malfoy's arm along with Dumbledore and an elderly member from the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Shortly after the Harry and Hermione from the future saved Buckbeak, and Hagrid and the rest headed to Hogwarts Castle, they and Buckbeak headed back to Hagrid's empty cabin as a place to hide for their own safety after Remus Lupin transformed into his werewolf form until it was safe to return to the Forbidden Forest. 1994–1995 In one lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid introduced to the Gryffindor and Slytherin students his newly bred creatures called Blast-Ended Skrewts in front of his hut. Hundred of these creatures were placed in several open wooden crates. The creatures looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads, about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They gave off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Draco Malfoy questioned Hagrid about the purposes of those creatures. 1995–1996 In the first quarter of the 1995–1996 school year at Hogwarts, the Ministry appointed Dolores Umbridge as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Prof. Dumbledore sent Hagrid in search of other Giants. When he came back to Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge visited Hagrid's hut to ask Hagrid where he had been and to him ask what sort of mission he had been sent on. As Umbridge had a strong dislike of Half-breeds, including Half-giants, she wanted to sack Hagrid from Hogwarts. Umbridge succeeded in doing so when she became headmistress (replacing Prof. Dumbledore as Headmaster). Near the end of the school year, Hagrid was forcibly removed from the Hogwarts grounds by Umbridge with the assistance of some Ministry of Magic employees, including the Auror John Dawlish. However, upon Umbridge's removal from Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's reinstatement as Headmaster, Hagrid was welcomed back to his post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Keeper of Keys and Grounds. 1996–1997 Before the end of the 1996–1997 school year, Death Eaters attempted to penetrate the walls of Hogwarts Castle. Professor Snape escorted the Death Eaters to fulfil the mission appointed to him. After he cast the Killing Curse on Professor Dumbledore, Harry chased him and the Death Eaters, who were now joined by Draco Malfoy, until they reached the grounds outside of the castle. They continually fought until Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle yelled, "Incendio!" Then Harry heard an explosive bang and a dancing orange light spilled over all of them: Hagrid’s cabin was on fire. Hagrid was forced to rescue his dog Fang who had been trapped inside the hut. The Death Eaters then disapparated. Hagrid together with Harry used the Aguamenti Charm to put out the flames in Hagrid's hut. 1997–1998 Hagrid's Hut was repaired after the fire. Later in the same school year, Hagrid held a "Support Harry Potter" party in his hut which forced Hagrid into hiding. Interior There is only one room inside, with hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. There is also a fireplace where, most of the time, a copper kettle is used to boil water. In the corner stands a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. Sometimes, when Hagrid does not use his personal belongings, including his pink umbrella, his mokeskin coat and his crossbow, he placed those items inside the hut. Other items found inside the hut are ingredients for foods and items used by him in teaching the Care of Magical Creatures. Behind the scenes *Hagrid has a garden in front of his hut where he grows pumpkins for the Hallowe'en feasts. *One possible explanation could be that Hagrid was promoted to new bigger living quarters closer to the castle after getting the Care of Magical Creatures job, enabling him to perform both his teaching and grounds-keeping duties easily. It would also give students a safer place to take lessons, away from the forest. *In , it is stated that the hut is made of wood, but in the films, it is made of stone. *A Special Feature on the 2-Disc DVD of allows viewers to tour the inside of Hagrid's hut. *In the first two films, the hut is made up of only one room and is located close to the entrance to the Bell Towers and Greenhouses. In the third film, the hut now consists of two rooms and is located down the hill to the back to the castle, about half way between the Entrance Gates and the Sundial Garden and now has a pumpkin patch next to it. *In the PS1 version of ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'', Rubeus Hagrid's cabin leads to the Gargoyle Gate. In the PS1 version of ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'', the Gargoyle Gate leads to Rubeus Hagrid's cabin. *In and all films afterwards, both the shape and location of Hagrid's hut were changed from its portrayal from the first two films. *There is an exact replica of Hagrid's hut built in at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida.MuggleNet: Hagrid's Hut at Wizarding World park *Bellatrix Lestrange burnt down Hagrid's hut during with a Nonverbal spell. In the novel, the hut is burned by Thorfinn Rowle. *In , production designer Stuart Craig revealed that the appearance and location of the hut as seen from and subsequent films was closer to his original design for the hut, which had been compromised for the first two films due to the scenes being filmed in a small patch of land outside the studio, rather than on location in Scotland. *In the films at least two interior sets were built for filming. One 100% scale set for a "real sized" Hagrid to use (the size double Martin Bayfield) and an 82% scale set for actor Robbie Coltrane to use. Appearances ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Hagrid's Hütte es:Cabaña de Rubeus Hagrid fr:Cabane de Hagrid it:Capanna di Rubeus Hagrid no:Rubeus Gygrids hytte pl:Chatka Hagrida pt-br:Cabana de Rúbeo Hagrid ru:Хижина Хагрида zh:海格的小屋 Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Hogwarts grounds Category:Houses Hut